


Snow Holiday

by SnowyWolff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Just two husbands and their dog spending some quality time in the snow.





	Snow Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For the APH Rarepair Week!  
> Day 6 - Snow

Lovino didn’t think he could feasibly wear any more layers than he already had on and yet he still felt the cold seep into his bones. In comparison, Gilbert wore only a thick wool sweater and his thick winter coat, not even caring his jeans ( _jeans_!) were soaked through from all his frolicking.

It was frankly unfair.

Lovino rubbed his arms, watched as Gilbert threw snowballs in the air for Friede, their Abruzzese Mastiff, to catch, or attempt to, as they explode into puffs of snow the moment her strong jaws clamp down on them.

Beside the pink flush on Gilbert’s cheeks, he didn’t look any worse for the wear, laughing brightly at the upset bark Friede sent his way as another snowball vanished into nothing. His hair stood up at odd angles, almost as white as the snow itself, and it looked stupidly adorable, to the point Lovino was tempted to grab a handful of snow and rub it in. Except that meant getting up, and Lovino was fairly certain he was frozen to the porch steps.

Lovino sneezed, feeling annoyed with his body’s apparent inability to adapt to the cold weather and enjoy the snow that layered Austria, especially as Gilbert’s cousin had so graciously offered their lodgings to them (on his wife’s insistence). So, now he just sat on the steps, sulking and watching his husband and their dog have fun.

Luckily for Lovino, however, Gilbert had gotten pretty decent at reading his moods over the years and jogged over after throwing one last snowball far off into the distance, Friede vanishing in a plume of snow.  Placing a hand on Lovino’s knee, Gilbert leaned forward and kissed him, all cold lips but warm breath.

“D’you think I’ve bullied Friede enough yet?” he asked as he sat next to Lovino, eyeing Friede as she jumped around and snapped at the snow in an attempt to locate the long lost snowball.

“Probably, but let her run off that energy some more before she soaks the rug inside.” Lovino snorted as she emerged again and slipped into another patch of thick snow. He turned to Gilbert and touched his jeans, adding dryly, “As will you.”

Gilbert laughed and pressed closer to Lovino, pulling off a glove so he could lightly trace his jaw. “I thought it’d be a good excuse to take off my clothes.”

Lovino shook his head in exasperation, but smiled nonetheless. “You are hopeless, Gilbert Beilschmidt.”

“You like it,” Gilbert said smugly, sticking out his tongue before leaning closer and pecking Lovino’s lips quickly.

With a loud whistle, Friede’s head popped up somewhere from the snow and she ran over excitedly. Gilbert laughed as she stepped up to Lovino, almost smothering him as Lovino attempts to evade her tongue. It stayed an attempt, as Friede had never unlearnt that habit, and Lovino’s fingers came to rest in her thick (very wet) fur, twisting his face this and that way.

“I can’t believe the dog is getting more action than me,” Gilbert said and smiled as Lovino finally managed to push Friede back.

“Oh, yes, and what action,” Lovino muttered, rubbing his face with his arm, grimacing.

Friede pressed her head against Gilbert’s leg and he bent down to pet her shortly before she thumped up the stairs and sat by the door expectantly.

Gilbert took Lovino’s arms and pulled him to his feet, and Lovino took the excuse to fall against his chest, appreciating his warmth regardless of his soaked pants. Gilbert indulged him, wrapping his arms around him with a soft chuckle that rumbled through his chest.

They swayed for a while until Lovino really couldn’t stand the cold seeping into his very soul (and Gilbert’s soaked jeans weren’t helping) and they stumbled inside, Friede trying her best to trip them as she shot past them toward the still unlit fireplace.

It took Gilbert as long as Lovino took to remove his coat, jacket and sweaters to kindle the fire. Lovino found the softest blankets, tossed them onto the large comfortable couch, then turned to admire his husband’s boxer-clad ass as the other had kicked off his jeans.

Lovino couldn’t resist walking up behind him, sliding his hand over his lower back and resting it on the curve of his butt with a teasing smile.

“Honestly,” he said, “what am I to do with you?”

“Oh,” Gilbert purred, turning so he could rest his arms on Lovino’s shoulders, running his fingers lightly through Lovino’s hair. “There’s plenty you _could_ do, _S_ _üßer_.”

They kissed, small pecks and light touches. Nothing more than teasing, and Lovino slowly manoeuvred Gilbert onto the couch, settling one knee between his legs, arms moving up over his chest and settling on his shoulders as Gilbert’s own hands slid down to rest on Lovino’s hips, displacing the fabric of his shirt. He laughed when he had to tug two more shirts from his trousers before he reached warm skin.

“Shut up,” Lovino muttered, no real venom in the words as he kissed along Gilbert’s jaw.

“Don’t worry, Lovi,” Gilbert breathed against his neck. “I’ll warm you up real quick.”

And Lovino laughed because Friede decided that now was the time to lick her way into their midst, large paws placed on the couch next to him, towering almost over them. Lovino slid off Gilbert and reached for the blankets, waiting until Friede, spoilt dog that she was, settled on top of their legs before he threw them across her. Snuggling against Gilbert’s side, and Friede sighing deeply against his stomach, Lovino settled in for an afternoon of pleasant dozing, with Gilbert reading a book next to him.

“Tonight,” Lovino promised his slightly dejected husband. Leaning over, lips brushing against his ear he whispered, “I’ll be all yours.”

Gilbert pressed a kiss against his hair and wrapped his arm around Lovino’s waist. “I’m looking forward to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I am weak for Lovino in combination with large dogs.


End file.
